A Week At Uncle Gabriel's
by NarcassisticPrince
Summary: Castiel was supposed to be gone a few days to take care of Balthazar, who broke his leg doing who knows what. But, when Cas gets sick and is bed ridden Dean rushes to his husband's side, leaving their son, Stiles, in Sam & Gabriel's temporary care. However, Sam's busy with work, so really it's just Gabriel taking care of the little munchkin. WARNING: Mpreg! It's fictional!
1. Thursday

_**A/N & **__**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, just the plot.**_

* * *

The loud knock on the door had Gabriel running to it as he talked to Sam on the phone. "Your brother is going to knock down our door, and I swear Moose if he does, I'm making him pay for it in the most painful imaginative way I can think of." It didn't help Gabriel to hear Sam chuckle at his words, he was being serious.

When the door open there was Dean holding a 5 year old Genim in his arms. And seeing that little face had Gabriel's anger dissipating as he hung up on Sam. "Sorry about this, seriously but thanks for agreeing to watch my kid." Dean had said as he shifted Genim in his arms.

"Alright, buddy be good for Uncle Gaby and Uncle Sammy." Dean said kissing his son's cheek before putting him down. "Daddy, my bunny," Genim had whined just as Dean was turning to leave with the stuffed animal still in his hands and his son's pack strapped to his shoulder.

"A little too eager to abandon your son there, huh, Dean-O?" Gabriel had scoffed as he watched Dean rush back and hand his son his bunny and place Genim's backpack down.

"Shut up, you'd be the same if your husband was in the hospital," Dean defended before kissing his son's head one last time before looking at Gabriel, "If there's any problem call me. Literally, anything."

"Yeah, yeah, don't worry Stiles is in good hands, now leave," Gabriel said waving Dean off before picking Genim up in his arms and saying, "So kid, what do you say you and I go visit uncle Gaby's friend?" That seemed to lighten his nephew's mood and redirect his attention on something other than his fleeing father.

"Ok!" Genim said eagerly. He was always happy to go out with his uncle Gaby.

...

Since Sam was working until 7pm, Gabriel had always found some way to entertain himself. He didn't like being home if Sam wasn't there, it just wasn't much of a home without Sam.

So, here he was at his friend Talia's home in the secluded part of the preserve of her family's property. "Gabriel, perfect timing," Talia said with a smile as she opened the door to her home before Gabriel even stepped on the porch.

"Yeah, sorry I'm late for tea but my brother-in-law came to dump Stiles on me and Sam. Cassie's in the hospital in South Dakota, and this munchkin still has school for another week." Gabriel said as he ruffled Stiles hair, which earned him a small pout from the boy.

"Ah, the baby brother you talk about so fondly?" Talia had said in understanding with a growing smile before her eyes redirected to the child half hiding behind her friend's leg.

"Daddy didn't 'dump' me Uncle Gaby," Genim protested as he eyed Talia before he went on, "Mommy is sick and I can't go because of stupid school!"

"Stiles! Now what did I say last time? Just 'cause your daddy has no class doesn't mean you don't," Gabriel said scolding his nephew before sighing, even though he found it endearing to hear his nephew use curse words.

Talia, however, found it funny. It kind of reminded her of her own bundles of joy. Cora mostly. She had the same guilt ridden face the boy named Stiles had after being scolded. "Stiles, sweetheart, why don't we introduce you to Laura, Cora, and Derek?" Talia said as she motioned for them to follow her inside.

The moment they had walked into the house, a little girl had ran across the entrance chasing another little girl with a fly swatter yelling, "You got a bug in your hair, let me get it!"

"No! Get away from me Laura!" The smaller girl yelled out before letting a scream and a name in the middle of it, "Derek!"

A small boy with dark hair came running into the living room and knocking the eldest girl down with ease, and a cheeky grin on his little face.

"No fair! Derek you were supposed to help me!" Laura whined out before rolling over and shoving her brother down.

"Wow, this makes babysitting Stiles seem like a day in the park," Gabriel laughed as he watched the girls and the boy break into a run around them, under tables, and over couches.

"Ha! Wait until you and Sam have your own, you won't be laughing then," Talia said with a grin before looking towards her kids and letting out a loud yell, "Laura, I won't tell you again. Stop chasing Cora with that! Do you want me to call your father?"

The girls had come to a halt and yelled out a "No!" The boy had just shook his head.

"The power those words hold," Talia said smirking proudly at her accomplishment before calling her kids, "Come here you three, I want you to meet someone."

"I'll take note of this for when Stiles, here, misbehaves." Gabriel said as he petted his nephew's messy locks. He may look more like Dean, but he had his brother's messy hair.

"We already know Gabriel," Cora said being the little smart mouth that she was, even though she had followed her elder siblings towards their mother.

"Yeah, but not this little munchkin," Gabriel said as he pushed Genim out from behind his leg. "This is Stiles, he's my sweet little nephew, and he's going to be here for a week." Gabriel said as he watched his nephew try to desperately cling to his hand.

"Be nice," Talia said giving her children a look of warning that only parents knew how to give.

"He's cute!" Laura said as she walked up to Stiles first and held her hand out, "I'm Laura. You want to be on my team? We're playing swat Cora."

"No we're not! You heard mom," Cora yelled almost immediately as Laura had spoken, before pushing her sister away and looking at Genim up and down. Deciding she liked him she said "We're going to color," as she took Genim's hand and pulled him towards the playroom to show him her colors.

Genim seemed to have like the idea, but when he noticed his uncle not moving he stopped and looked back. "Uncle Gaby," Genim whined as he looked at Gabriel who was for some reason not following them.

"Go on, I'll be here with Talia getting some tea. I promise I won't leave you here," Gabriel said trying to ease his nephew's mind. The kid needed to play with kids his own age and not kids Dean's age.

Stiles seemed to have calmed himself enough to let Cora keep tugging on his hand to get him into the play room.

...

When they were in the play room Cora had led Genim to a small plastic table, that had crayons and paper scattered all over it. "I was making Daddy a birthday card," Cora said sounding so proud of herself for being so considerate.

"Can I make one for my mommy?" Genim said as he picked up a crayon and sat down in one of the many colorful chairs at the little table.

Laura had silently gone to join the two at the little table as she pulled her sister's coloring book to her.

Derek had just stood by watching the two pamper the boy and tell him which color they thought he should use to make his letter. Stiles seemed eager to use every color his sisters were handing him.

"So where is your mom, kid?" They heard their uncle Peter say as he stood from behind Stiles and looked at the childish drawing he was making of his family.

Stiles looked up at Peter, a small little blush had grown on Stiles' little pale cheeks. "South Dakota, he was visiting my uncle Balthazar because he broke his leg at work. Mommy went to go take care of him, but mommy got sick. So, my daddy went to go see him."

Peter couldn't help but chuckle at how vocal the boy was before saying, "I see." Peter had raised his eyes to look at a sulking Derek standing further away from the group. "I know, why don't we put the card away for now and we can play a game that we can all play?" Peter said as he looked down at Stiles who was smiling at him.

"Hide and seek!" Cora had yelled out excited nearly climbing onto the table in midst of her excitement.

"Not it!" Derek and Laura had yelled out almost on auto pilot as they raised their hands. The idea seemed to have eased Derek into getting closer to the group.

Peter had smiled at his nephew before saying, "I'll be it. So go hide while I count to 30."

"To 50!" Cora had demanded her uncle counted higher, as she got up from her chair and jumping up and down excited.

Laura had already run out of the play room to hide declaring she knew the perfect spot.

"Alright, but no hiding out in the woods!" Peter called out after Laura before looking at the three kids still in the room with him. "One, two, three..." Peter started counting which had immediately had Cora running off.

"Come on, you can hide with me," Derek said grabbing Genim by the hand and tugging him to follow him.

Genim's attention had gone to Derek and smiled, "Ok."

Peter had counted as he made his way into the kitchen to get himself a bottle of water and sat down on the counter. He smiled at his sister and her friend as he opened the bottle, "Weren't you just here yesterday?"

"Didn't you just hit puberty yesterday?" Gabriel asked hiding a smile behind his cup a tea.

Peter had just opened his mouth to retort something else but Talia had stopped him before he even started. "Aren't you watching the kids?" Talia asked giving her younger brother a stern look.

Peter took a sip of water before nodding his head, "Yeah, we're playing hide and seek right now. I'm 'it'. Fun stuff." When he stopped hearing the pitter patter of feet he turned to look at the entrance to the kitchen and yelled out, "Ready or not here I come!" He jumped down from the counter, leaving his water on the counter before walking out of the kitchen.

"Your brother is fun as ever," Gabriel said with a grin to his friend, "He's 17 now right? Sam could use a hand at the office. He's always going on about needing to get an assistant but not having time to look at applications."

"Hm, I'll have to talk to Peter about it. You know how he is, he's a bum. I wouldn't want to have Sam deal with more than he already has, and knowing Peter he'll half ass it unless he likes the gig." Talia said with a sigh before taking another sip of her drink. Her brother's ability to hold interest in something was short.


	2. Friday

/Day 1/

When 7:00 am came around, it was back to being just the two of them once more. Sam had gotten up early, as per usual, and was gone before Gabriel had even finished brewing coffee.

"You made coffee especially for me? You shouldn't have, thanks Gabriel."

"You're welcome!" He grumbled to himself as he poured himself a cup of coffee before he was dumping the rest into the sink angrily.

"Uncle Gaby?" A small voice had come, pulling Gabriel from his self-pity.

The sight of his cute nephew rubbing his eyes had met him. Genim was wearing an oversized shirt that almost looked like a dress on him. Cassie had a rather odd taste, but he dared say it was rather cute on the kid. Even the anger he felt had been washed away just looking at his adorable nephew. "Alright, I guess uncle Gaby is in charge of getting you ready for school." He said going to sweep the kid off his feet and heading back upstairs.

The task of dressing his nephew was easier said than done. He wasn't sure what he was even looking at right now. Genim had helped him empty out his luggage and he had found more toys than clothes. "You have got to be shitting me." He had let out before he could stop himself.

"You said a bad word!" His nephew had gasped out, all too quick to catch his slur.

"It slipped," Gabriel said giving the 5 year old an excuse as he quickly fished his phone out to speed dial his father. Honestly, what was Dean thinking when he was packing? It's not like he could just send Genim to school strapped in stuffed animals.

_'Hello?'_

"Dean, what the hell did you pack in Stiles bag?! I mean I get you were worried about Cassie but how am I supposed to take Stiles to school in his undies?!" Gabriel had been too quick to pour out his crisis on the man.

_'I let him pack. Geez, I'm sorry… look I have to go this stewardess is bitchin', just make him wear the same thing from last night. He'll be fine for a day.'_

"Real classy of you Dean," Gabriel had said just before he hung up the phone. He had turned to his nephew who had opted to aligning his stuffed animals at the food of the bed. "You know what, we can fix this." Gabriel said standing up, "I'll shrink some of Uncle Sam's clothes." He said more to himself than to the child. He had walked back into his own bedroom and took some of Sam's favorite shirts from the closet and tossed them into the drier.

For now, until those shrunk, he would have to force his nephew to wear the same jeans. The shirt though, he would change. "I guess uncle Gaby is just going to have to send a few apology letters tomorrow to your teachers." He said to his nephew as he helped him out of his shirt and slipped the Metallica Stiles-sized shirt on him.

...

When they had gotten to the school, Talia, his dear friend was just getting there herself to drop of the kids.

"Oh, Gabriel, how odd seeing you here." She said with a smile letting Laura drag both Derek and Cora towards the school.

"I know, not my kind of place to hang about," Gabriel had joked before he was turning towards Peter who had stepped from beside Talia and crouched down in front of Stiles.

"Kill 'em all, nice." Peter said as he read what the shirt said, "Who's the Metallica fan?"

"I'm pretty sure this is Dean's old shirt, Cassie is more of a classical geek." Gabriel said with a small chuckle before he was looking back at Talia, "I'm working on sizing some shirts for him. Sam won't miss them." He said even though he had purposely picked some of Sam's favorites. What could he say? Sam was making him a little angry these days.

"Hm, you might want to send him in now before he's late. We can go grab coffee and talk about this more," Talia said motioning for Gabriel to go drop his nephew off.

"I have nothing to say, I reserve to do what I want," Gabriel said in defense as before he was picking Stiles up in his arms when he had not budged. He seemed to like Peter, which kind of had him snickering to himself. His nephew was having his first crush with a teenage bum, now why was that making him feel so nostalgic?

Yeah, the teacher that had taken Stiles from him had not been happy with the shirt, but she said she would let it slide this once after the situation was explained to her. Although, really the one she should be angry with was Dean for being stupid enough to let a 5 year old pack his own bag.

"I'll be back for you at 4, okay?" Gabriel said crouching down to his level. He was getting a little emotional. This wasn't even his kid, but he was going to miss the companionship his nephew brought him for those few hours.

"Okay!" Genim said with a cheeky smile as he ran back to give his uncle Gaby a kiss on the cheek before running into the classroom.

"He's a cute kid alright," Gabriel mumbled to himself taking a moment before he was getting back up.

...

Talia had taken him to a café they would often frequent. It was a nice rustic feel to it, which reminded him of Talia's home. The exposed brick had been painted white here in there to make it look like it was meant to be there, the seats were made of metal scraps that gave it such a nice and antique feel, and pure wooden table tops. Plants had even hung around the shop giving it even more life. He really loved it the first time Talia had brought him here.

They had just sat down when Talia had just waved over the waitress to order their usual. A French Vanilla Latte and an Americano, with a side order of the shop's best seller—Chocolate Croissant.

"You know, I think my nephew has a crush on Peter," Gabriel had said once Veronica—the waitress they knew by name now—had left to put their order in.

"He's got poor taste," Talia had joked before her smile had soften, "It's cute though. I didn't think he would be so inclined towards Peter, especially since I think my son has developed a crush of his own."

"No kidding? I guess Stiles is going to be a real heartbreaker when he grows up," Gabriel joked as he started to rearrange the sugar packs in color. He thought it was cute being the first to witness his nephew's first crush, and he couldn't wait to tell Dean-O about it.

"Yeah, but moving from that. Why are you shrinking Sam's clothes?" Talia said lacing her together as she looked at her friend's expectedly.

"He pisses me off. Honestly, I don't know why I even try anymore!" Gabriel had said deflating in his seat, "It's not like I don't appreciate the work he puts up with to keep our lavish life, but I see less and less of him. He doesn't even seem to be bothered with it."

"Have you told him?" Talia had simply said. She knew about their problems because her friend would always voice his concerns to her. Which was why Gabriel had become almost a part of her family. He spent so much time with her family that even her husband would say it was like she had two brothers.

"Of course I have, but Sam has a hearing impairment." Gabriel said exaggerating the truth. Sam had no problem hearing, but he did just over work that it often had his words flying right over him. At times, he wondered what was the use of him coming home so late. If he was just going to continue working once he got home.

"You're exaggerating," Talia said dismissing his comment before she was looking up when Veronica was coming back with their order. "Why not visit him at work? You know, bring him lunch."

"Thanks," Gabriel said with a smile to Veronica as he took his drink and the plate of croissants. The smell of his sweet coffee had him calming down and carefully setting them down on the table. "The last time I did that, I had lunch by myself."

"Maybe it was just a busy week?" Talia said bringing her drink up to her lips.

"Nope, I went specifically when Sam said they were going to officially close the case. So, he would have had some kind of break. At least you would think he would," Gabriel said stuffing a croissant into his mouth. "I'm sure we've reached the end of the honeymoon phase, and we're going into that danger zone in our marriage."

"What positivity," Talia said shaking her head as she took a croissant before Gabriel ate them all.

"I just miss him, okay. I miss the Sam that would come home with flowers and chocolate. I miss the stupid love notes he'd leave before going to work, the morning cuddles, and the random surprises. I miss it all." Gabriel whined pathetically before taking another bite of his croissant, "You think he's cheating?" He suddenly said making Talia choke.

"No, Sam loves you Gabriel. He wouldn't," She said shaking her head. Any fool would be able to tell that was a fact, but her friend was just talking purely out of loneliness. "Maybe you should think of getting a puppy or something, you know? So, you have something to devote your free time too and not be alone in that house."

"A puppy?" Gabriel had repeated as if considering it.

Which Talia seemed to have noticed by his look because she had been quickly to comment on it, "Just think about it first and don't just go out and buy a puppy."

"I would never," Gabriel defended.

...

After his outing with Talia, they had split ways because she had an appointment to go to. So, he had spent the rest of his time at home, attempting to shrink more of Sam's clothes because the shirts he had put in earlier had gotten so small and cute. However, to his dismay the jeans didn't really shrink much, and after that failure he had lost interest. He had gone to their spare rooms deciding he was going to finally put something in there, but in the end he had just ended up rearranging the plants by the window. He ended up falling asleep on the floor at the foot window.

So, by the time 4 came around, Gabriel couldn't have been more relieved and excited to go pick up his nephew from school.

"Uncle Gaby!" Genim had only yelled out excitedly as he bounced in his place.

"Hey there kid, how was school?" Gabriel had asked as he crouched down to hug his nephew.

"Good, I got candy today!" Genim said enthusiastically as he clinging to his uncle's neck.

"Alright, kiddo you and I are going to go on a little date," Gabriel said with a small grin as he picked him up in his arms and started to walk away from the school. Since they were going to be alone until the evening, he figured why bother cooking when he and Stiles could enjoy a nice meal out. "Besides, I have to buy you a new pair of jeans for school."

They decided—Genim really—that the children's café at the mall was the place they would eat at. Stiles had been too excited that he had rushed to eat so that he could go play in the play-ground, because his uncle wouldn't let him go otherwise.

It was a rather fun evening for his nephew. He had gotten to play and Gabriel had even joined him in the ball pit. He wondered why they didn't have Genim over more often, but then he remembered that it was 'cause Cassie perfectly calculated his work schedule, so he would be able to give Genim all the attention he needed.

They're shopping had gone by almost too quickly that soon they were heading home. His little nephew had fallen asleep during the drive, and leaving Gabriel to carry in a sleeping kid and their shopping bags. And when they walked in, Sam was there holding the shrunken shirts against his chest.

"Gabe, are these my shirts?" Sam had said when he had noticed him at the frame of the door.


	3. Saturday

/Day 2/

At 3 in the morning Gabriel had been woken up by his nephew sneaking into their room, and tugging at sleeve. "Uncle Gaby, are you asleep?" Genim had called out repeating it when Gabriel had not answered the first time. "Uncle Gaby?"

"Stiles?" Gabriel had groaned out sleepily, his voice a little scratchy from sleep. "What time is it?" He mumbled to himself as he turned towards Sam's side of the bed to see the clock was flashing 3:02 am. Even Sam was starting to shift awake from his movement.

"Can I sleep with you?" Genim asked clutching tightly to his bunny.

"What's wrong with your bed?" Gabriel had asked moving the covers out of the way so he could get up to help his little nephew onto the bed. The mattress had creaked a little with their weight, which seemed to have woken Sam up even more.

"What's wrong buddy?" Sam had said turning over on the bed, his eyes half open a little hazed from sleep.

Gabriel had turned towards his husband about to say that was something he wanted to know as well, but Genim had beat him to it and had whined out the most unexpected thing.

"There is a monster under my bed! It's scary!" Genim had said scooting closer to his uncle Sam and rolling into a ball at his side, "It wants to play with me and I don't want to play!"

"Well isn't that a rude monster," Gabriel had said trying not to laugh at his nephews distress. He couldn't but wonder if Cassie and Dean had to deal with this too. It was too cute, and he couldn't really be bothered with proving there was indeed no monster under his bed. "Okay kid, we'll deal with this monster tomorrow. Let's just go to sleep uncle Sam has work and you and I have a date." Gabriel had said pushing Genim's messy hair out of his face, while his husband had tugged the covers back up to tuck their nephew in.

"Can uncle Sam come too?" Genim had asked rolling over to hold onto his uncle Gaby's shirt, almost to make sure they both stayed by his side.

"I have work, buddy, but as soon as I get home we'll play." Sam promised as he ruffled his nephew's hair, "Now, go to sleep okay?"

"Unbelievable," Gabriel had mustered under his breath. Sure, he wanted Sam's time but he would not give it to him, but he would give it to their nephew? He was not jealous. Instead he had rolled away from Sam and hugged his end of the blanket. He was too angry to sleep, and that had his mind deciding on what exactly he wanted to do tomorrow with his nephew.

"Gabe?" Sam's voice came long after Genim had fallen asleep, before his hand was reaching out for his husband.

"Hm?" Gabriel hummed grabbing hold of his husband's hand. It made him smile feeling Sam's fingers slipping between his in attempts to hold his hand a little firmer. Even more so when Sam had brought their joint hand up to brush his thumb against his cheek.

"I love you, you know that right?" Sam's said speaking softly.

"I know," Gabriel said leaning into his husband's touch feeling his heart flutter with those words alone. "I love you too."

Sam hadn't responded, instead he had pulled Gabriel closer and being careful not to wake up their sleeping nephew. He had shifted his weight carefully over so that he could kiss his husband's lips.

"Ack! What are you doing?! You're going to wake him up," Gabriel had protested despite him pulling Sam back down for another quick kiss. Which made Sam chuckle a little at his weak attempt to scold him. Besides, Genim seemed to have already drifted deep into sleep. He didn't think they had to worry too much about waking him up.

...

By 7:00 am, Sam was gone once more leaving Gabriel alone with Genim. He had an entire hour to himself, since Genim had been up really late last night the child had yet to wake up and Gabriel didn't have the heart to wake him up. So, instead he had gone about preparing breakfast for when he did wake up.

He had pretty much made up his mind last night. He was going to DIY his own café shop inside one of the spare rooms. When they had first bought the house, Sam had made so many suggests on what they could use those spare rooms for but as his husband got busy those projects kept being put on hold. Eventually, Sam had said that if he wanted to do anything with them that he could. Gabriel had just never really had it in him to do anything other than add plants here and there.

He wasn't stupid, he knew the reason why they had gotten such a big house. This was supposed to be their forever home. One they could grow in and have their children in without worry of needing more space, but that just wasn't happening. So, why not? Talia did say he should do something more productive as means of distraction. A DIY project sounded time consuming and entertaining to him. It was perfect! Which also had his mind going on what to do with the other spare rooms.

He had set himself up with a budget, and just started writing out his game plan. He knew exactly what kind of theme he wanted and what he wanted to be in the room. After all, this space was going to be specifically for him.

"Uncle Gaby!" Genim had heard his nephew suddenly cried out excitedly, "Its mommy and daddy!"

"Say what?" Gabriel said putting the pen down and going to find his nephew. He looked so cute climbing down the stairs with the phone in his hand and the bunny in the other. He didn't think his nephew could be any cuter. "Did you answer my phone?" Gabriel asked going to help his nephew down the last few steps. He didn't really need an answer to his question because once he had gotten his nephew down to the last steps he had seen the timer on the call.

"It's mommy and daddy," Genim had repeated happily as he pressed the phone back to his ear. "Mommy, hi!"

He wanted to laugh, it was like his nephew had not seen his mother in a long time but he supposed to a 5 year old 4 days was a life time. "Can I talk to him?" Gabriel asked his nephew when he heard his brother's voice asking his son to pass the phone to him anyways.

"Here, mommy wants to talk to you," Genim had said holding the phone out.

"Thanks kiddo, let's get you seated so you can have your breakfast," Gabriel said holding his hand out to his nephew, before he was guiding him back into the dining room. He had pressed his ear into the phone and finally greeted his baby brother, "Cassie, how are you?"

_'I'm doing better.'_ His voice sounding hoarse and weak.

"Jesus, Cassie, you sure you're okay? You sound like shit!" Gabriel had said as he had placed the food down on the table in front of his nephew.

"That's a bad word!" Genim had let out accusingly.

_'I'm fine, it was worse but Dean doesn't seem to think so. I just wanted to check up on Genim, since I've been gone too long.'_

"Right, oops," Gabriel said to him before he was going to the kitchen to get his nephew some milk. "He's doing fine Cassie. He slept late last night but otherwise he's just peachy. Speaking of which, I think Stiles is experiencing his first crush, but you didn't hear it from me."

_'A crush? But he's too young for that…Who is it?'_

"Talia's little brother, Peter. Who would have thought he was into that kind boy. He's definitely got your taste Cassie." Gabriel had joked, which his baby brother ignored. Very typical of Cassie. He had placed the milk in front of his nephew, making sure it was in hands reach of him.

_'Isn't Peter 20?'_

"17, actually, but yeah. Isn't it cute, his first crush and it's with an older guy. You should see him Cassie, he's all smiles. I've never seen Stiles so eager to befriend a stranger, he's normally so hesitant." Gabriel said with a small chuckle.

_'I don't mind, but Dean isn't going to like it.'_

"Dean-O can suck it! It's adorable, besides he's just a kid. It's not like he's going to remember when he's 20," Gabriel said before he was grabbing a napkin to whip the crumbs from the corner of his lips. "By the way, how is Stiles with dogs? I know Dean hates them."

_'He loves animals, dogs especially. Why do you ask?'_

"Oh well, we are getting a puppy today." Gabriel said with a grin even though his baby brother could not see it.

"We are getting a puppy Uncle Gaby?!" Genim said excitedly as he stood up in his chair.

"Yup, but sit down okay? You're going to end up falling," Gabriel said getting worried when Genim had ended up jumping up and down in midst of his excitement.

_'Gabriel…?'_

Gabriel had ended up putting the phone down for a moment to help his nephew sit back down. When he had picked it back up Cassie was calling his name again worriedly. "Calm down, Cassie, he's fine. He was just a little too excited about getting a puppy. By the way how is Baldy?" He asked showing a little bit of concern for their elder brother, Balthazar.

_'He's doing better, but the medication they gave him makes him real drowsy.'_

"Let Dean worry about Baldy, you get some rest Cassie." Gabriel said before he was saying his goodbyes with his baby brother. By then, Stiles had finished his breakfast and was asking about the puppy. "Oh geez, what have I done?" he said jokingly to himself. His nephew wasn't going to just let it go. He could do both, it was fine they had all weekend to get things for his personal coffee shop and for the puppy. "How about after we get you dressed?" Gabriel said which made him smile seeing Genim rush to get down from his seat.

"I can do it!" Genim yelled rushing out of the dining room.

...

They ended up at their local pet shelter, because you know adopt don't shop. Gabriel was trailing behind a very excited kid that was ignoring everything he was saying. "Stiles, slow down we have time to look at all of the puppies," He assured his nephew when he was just rushing up and down the aisles.

"But this place is so big Uncle Gaby! How can we see them all if we walk?" Genim asked turning to look at his uncle.

"Oh believe me kiddo, we've got time," Gabriel said with a smile finding it endearing even though his nephew didn't really have a grasp on how time worked. It was cute.

They had ended up back around to the same kennel that they had walked by twice now. "Is this the puppers you like?" Gabriel asked crouching besides his nephew and watching him stick his hand into the kennel only to have the shy dog nuzzle it's snout against his small palm. She seemed like a sweet girl.

"Yeah," Genim said with a little giggle before he was pulling his hand back out, "That tickles, don't like my hand."

Gabriel wanted to laugh hearing his nephew scold the dog, but hearing an employee walking over to them had him looking up to see them just come to stand beside them.

"Oh she's a real sweet one girl, very docile. She'd be perfect for your kid," The employee said.

"Yeah? I think he seems to like her too," Gabriel said with a smile as he stood back up once more. His eyes had wondered to the description she had hooked to her kennel. Her name was Cleo and from what he read, she was only 2 year old. So, she was still very much a puppy. The breed they had her under was an Australian Shepard Mix.

"Can we take her home uncle Gaby?" Genim asked sticking his hands back inside the kennel to rub the dog's fur when she had leaned against the cage.

"I think we have our winner," Gabriel said with a smile before he was turning towards the employee.

"Of course, I will go get everything set up for you to take her home," The man said slipping her information sheet out from the hook and taking it with him towards the front desk. A second employee had come by and they had spoken between each other for a minute before she was walking over and taking a leash from the wall. "How about you and I take Cleo here out of the Kennel why your uncle signs the adoption papers? Hm, what do you say little man?"

"Yeah!" Genim had said a little too enthusiastically.

Gabriel had only smiled before he was ruffling his nephew's hair, "Behave kiddo." Before he was following the employee towards the front to get the papers sign so they could take the dog home. Sure, he thought about it for a second to call Sam, but he really was past the point of asking his husband. Genim would be really sad if they left here without her, and he was weak hearted when it came to his nephew.

When the paperwork was ready, he was signing off on the adoption wherever the employee was telling him to sign. He didn't pay much to attention to what he was saying before another woman was verbally aweing at something.

'Aw, how adorable.' She said bringing her hand up to cover her mouth.

Gabriel had turned around just to see Genim holding the leash and walking the shy dog towards him so proudly. She really was a docile thing if she wasn't tugging Genim around and letting him lead. "Look at you kid, won't your daddy just have a heart attack." Gabriel said actually thinking about sending Dean, specifically, a picture of his son with the dog just to piss him off. "Ready to go?"

"Can Cleo stay in my room?" Genim asked hugged their new pet that had now sat down beside him. "She can keep the monster away, right?"

"Yeah, I think she'll do a good job at keeping you safe." Gabriel said before he was turning towards the employees and thanking them for everything. He made sure to grab the paperwork they handed to him and took his nephew's hand in his, taking him back to the car.

...

They had gone shopping at 'Pet & Friend' pet shop, and gotten Cleo a nice bed as well as food and other essentials that both he and Genim thought were necessary. He probably got more excited about owning a pet than his nephew, because he had spent a ridiculous amount to get things to decorate a bedroom for Cleo.

By the time they had gotten home Genim was walking Cleo in and talking to her like she was human. "Come on Cleo, I wanna show you my room."

"Don't make a mess you two," Gabriel had joked as he dropped the bags at the entrance just so that he could go fetch the rest of the bags from the car. He was just collecting the remainder of them when Sam's car pulled up into the drive way, nearly startling Gabriel.

"Need some help?" Sam said as soon as he got out of the car, making Gabriel smile.

"You're home early, that's a first," Gabriel said with a smile letting his husband take some of the bags out of his hands.

"Yeah, I thought maybe since we just finished the case that I'd take the rest of the day, and maybe we could go out." Sam said following his husband into the house. He made sure to close the door behind himself, but before he could follow him he noticed the large dog bed sprawled out in their entry way. "Uh, Gabe?"

Gabriel had walked into the kitchen before he was setting the bags down on the counter. His mind had already been on finding a designated place to store Cleo's food and treats that they had bought.

"Gabriel? Why is there a dog bed in the entryway?" Sam asked setting the bags on the counter, only to see the items Gabriel was pulling out from them. "Shouldn't we talk about this?"

"It's too late for that, I already got us a dog. She's upstairs with Stiles." Gabriel said with a small chuckle, "You should see him, he's treating her like a little sister."

Sam couldn't help but let out a sigh before he was pulling him closer to kiss his head, "How about I go check on him while you finish here? Maybe we can take them out to the pack and make a day out of it."

"Yeah, I think Stiles would really like that," Gabriel said smiling softly at the kiss.

When he had gotten things put away, he had gone up to find Sam and their nephew playing on the floor with Cleo. It was too cute really that it had him just watching them from the door. He wondered what Sam would think about his coffee shop now. He guessed he might as well surprise him like always does.

They didn't end up going to the park, instead they had opted for picnicking in their backyard and making use of the space to play with both their nephew and the new member of their family, Cleo.

Gabriel had ended up taking a picture of Genim and Cleo hugging and sent it to Dean. He might have or might not have gotten an angry call from Dean that night.


End file.
